Ray (Mighty No. 9)
Raychel, The Vermilion Destroyer, simply known as Ray, is a major antagonist in the 2016 video game Mighty No. 9. She is a mysterious robot with an unknown past and serves as Beck's rival. She is the main antagonist and protagonist villain in the Ray DLC mode. She was voiced by Atsuko Tanaka in the Japanese version, voiced by Carla Tassara in the English version and voiced by Marie Zidi in the French version. Biography Past Abandoned and her body deteriorating for unknown reasons, Ray feeds on the Xels of other robots for survival to keep herself from disintegrating. Ray is confused as to why she is alive and seems to be in pain when low on Xels. She has been watching Beck and believes him to be another "predator" because of his ability to absorb Xels. Ray DLC In the game, Call reports that SANDA technologies is being hacked by an outside source and trying to steal their location data. Dr. White asks Call who it is, tracking the location, revealing the hacker is coming from Cherry Dynamics lab outside the city. Dr. White wonders why his former employer, Gregory Graham, wants. White sends Beck to investigate the situation. When Beck enters a room, he finds Ray, who reveals that she has been watching him for sometime and attacks him. Ray blasts a hole into the floor, escapes through it leading Beck to follow her. When Beck finds her again, she whispers about why she’s alive, making attack Beck again. After the battle, she screams and makes her escape. Later, Ray is seen in her lair, looking for answers about her identity and from Dr. White. Beck appears and asks why she wants the professor. She responded back by asking him if he knows Dr. White. Beck tells her that White created him and the two fought once again, but was defeated by him. After the fight, she mumbles about feeding and escapes. 12 hours later, she starts to thinking about how to get more Xels and decides to go to the coliseum to found some. When Ray got to SANDA Technologies, she wonders about the noise, screaming being “beautiful” to her and hunts down the robots, feeding on their data. While hunting for more data, she starts to remember about her past and Dr. White. She founds more data, leading her to fight Trinity, the final boss of the game. After the final battle, Beck heals Ray and looks at Dr. White before ending the game. After she was purified by Beck, she was transport by a SANDA team to the company. However, a massive energy discharge, destroying the transport vehicle apart. Three SANDA employees were wounded in the blast, and are currently hospitalized. Ray’s whereabouts are currently unknown after the incident. Appearance Ray's color scheme is mainly black and red. Her outward thighs, hand, and arm cannon are vermilion, with her arm cannon having black and yellow triangles. Her helmet is also vermilion, having pointed ends and a light green center that resembles a brain. She has lime green hair resembling cables. Her elbow joints are red spheres. Her upper torso is a combination of vermilion and green, with two yellow circles. Her lower torso is black, with the right side resembling a mouth. Separating her torso from her legs are red fins. Her boots are mostly white, being red near the bottom. Her boots are also slightly heeled. Her left hand has clawed black digits and blades along her arm, while her arm cannon has four spikes than can extend into blades. Finally, she has a red cloak constructed of Xels. Powers And Abilities Ray is supposedly quite powerful as she managed to topple most of Beck's siblings with ease. Ray can use the sharp claws on both of her hands to slash at opponents and can absorb Xels by performing a dash similar to Beck's. Similar to Beck's ReXelection ability, Ray can absorb Xels from defeating the Mighty Numbers and gain the ability to transform. These transformations are called Variation Codes. Unlike Beck, these Variation Codes only alter the appearance of her right arm. Gallery Images Mighty-no-9-ray-croquis-images.png|Ray's wallpaper. MNO9RayFile.png|Ray's file. 455b24a3f2bc6a11b17b.jpg|Ray's lair. RAYMightyGunvoltRender.png|Ray's appearance in Mighty Gunvolt Burst. PictureDemoPl03AE05I3.png|Ray seeing in her lair. PictureDemo_Pl03_SE01_IC.png|Ray entering the city. PictureDemo_Pl03_AE01_I3.png|Ray after beating the Round Digger. PictureDemo_Pl03_AE10_I3.png|Ray in her berserk form. PictureDemo_Pl03_AE10_IA.png|Berserk Ray entering into the Battle Colosseum. PictureDemo_Pl03_AE11_I3.png|Ray's defective Xels being absorbed by Beck. Videos Mighty No. 9 The Movie Vermilion Destroyer - All Ray DLC Story Cutscenes Mighty No. 9 - Ray Boss Theme Extended Mighty No. 9 - OST - Ray Tutorial Theme (Ray Intro Stage) Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Multi-Beings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Remorseful Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Cannibals Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Damned Souls Category:Amoral Category:Ferals Category:Predator Category:Stalkers Category:Crackers Category:Supervillains Category:Mutated Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Rogues Category:Psychotic Category:Monsters Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Insecure Category:Nemesis Category:Barbarian Category:Karma Houdini Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Inconclusive